Dumping vehicles, such as dump trucks, sewer cleaning vehicles, and vacuum excavating vehicles, include a tank or body configured to contain a material. For example, a sewer cleaning vehicle includes a debris tank mounted to a vehicle bed and configured to collect debris or sludge removed from a sewer pipe being cleaned. The material loaded into the body needs to be dumped into a separate container for disposal. Such disposal containers, although available in various heights, are typically too high for typical dumping vehicles to dump the material from their bodies into. Therefore, a body of dumping vehicles needs to be elevated for dumping the material from the body into a disposal container.
Various structures have been used to raise a dumping vehicle to a height sufficient for dumping into a disposal container. Some dumping vehicles utilize hydraulic jacks to lift a tank off of a vehicle frame at an end from which the material from the tank is dumped. Other dumping vehicles use outriggers to stabilize the load while tanks are raised or tilted. Yet other dumping vehicles are designed to use outriggers for stabilization and raise the entire rear portion of the vehicles so that the rear tires are lifted away from the ground. In yet other situations, dumping vehicles require a ramp arranged adjacent a disposal container to raise the rear of the vehicles away from the ground. As such, these elevation mechanisms require additional components that make the structures and operations of dumping vehicles complicating.